Sooner Or Later
by Gothic Crystal
Summary: Darcy's brother is missing, and she knows Loki's the only one who can help her find him. So when Darcy comes to him, her begging green eyes as dark as the forests on Vanaheim, he makes her a very indecent proposal. Alternate timeline from TDW. Takes place after Avengers. Loki/Darcy, Thor/Jane, Tasertericks
1. Chapter 1

Sooner Or Later

Chapter 1:

"I'll do anything, just _please _help me."

"Let me see if I understand you correctly," Loki said, eyeing the young woman who held his book hostage. "You want _me_ to accompany you on your quest?"

The woman was insane, Loki decided. There was no other explanation. Darcy Lewis, assistant to Jane Foster, SHIELD Agent in training, was a prime candidate for what Midgardians called 'the loony bin'.

She looked up at him, her green eyes as dark as the forests on Vanaheim. This 'female-in-distress' performance might weaken another man's defenses, but Loki was a God. He had no intention of interrupting his so-called 'punishment' for some silly mortal woman with an itch, seeking adventure.

His opinion of the fairer sex had never been high, and since his brother had married Jane Foster, his attitude was even worse. It would take more than the fluttering of this pretty little mortal's eyelashes for him to traipse through some foreign jungle.

"You don't understand," she insisted.

Loki understood perfectly, he just didn't happen to be interested.

"It's my brother," she continued, and bit into her trembling lower lip.

'_**A nice touch,'**_ Loki mused skeptically, but he wouldn't change his mind.

"He's gone missing."

She actually managed to look like she was on the verge of weeping. She was good, Loki gave her that much. Sincerity all but oozed from her pores.

"No one in SHIELD can tell me what's happened to him. He was last heard to be in Costa Rica, but the Zarceran government collapsed. The phone lines are down and we haven't been able to trace him in over a week,"

"I cannot help you." He didn't mean to be rude, or heartless, but he simply wasn't interested. He'd already told her as much as three times, but she'd apparently opted not to believe him.

This was the first of several errors on her part. If the man was stupid enough to plant himself in a country on the verge of political collapse, then he deserved what he got.

"Please," she added with a soft, breathless quality to her voice, "I need your help."

Loki heaved an impatient sigh. The last thing he expected after waking up was to be cornered by a small mortal woman.

"You _can_ help me," she insisted, her voice elevating with entreaty. "It's just that you _won't_. It isn't as if I'm asking you to do this out of the kindness of your heart!"

Good thing, because Loki's nature didn't lean toward the charitable.

"I said I'd do anything, and I meant it. I get that a guy of your expertise doesn't—"

"My… _expertise_?" Loki narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, c'mon. You don't honestly think I don't know anything about you?" Her chin came up a notch, as if he'd insulted her intelligence. "I'm not stupid, Loki. It doesn't take a lot of effort to break out the history books. You weren't exactly a favorite of anyone's here on Earth back in the Viking era, or this one to be honest."

She said the words as though they made her mouth dirty. No doubt this silly little human had never sunk to such despicable levels before now. Loki loved it. He certainly didn't expect someone like her would encourage dealings with the likes of him. Especially after the events that unfolded in New York 2 years ago.

"I'll say it again," she offered again. "Anything you ask."

He snorted softly and purposely leveled his gaze at her, more than ample, chest wanting to shock her.

"I know all about Jotunheim."

Loki froze. _That_ caught his interest. "I see. You do, do you?"

She stiffened. "Loki, please, I—"

Loki wasn't keen on delivering a few home truths, but it seemed necessary. "Listen well Darcy Lewis, I am sorry about your brother. But nothing you say or do now is going to change the fact that that particular country, in this realm, is in chaos. If you are seeking my advice, then I'll give it. You would be wasting your time, energy and safety to look for him at this date. The chances are, he has been dead for a fortnight or more."

"No," Darcy said with such vehemence that Loki nearly flinched. "I would know if he were dead!" She slammed her hand down hard on the table next to her, her shoulders heaved with the strength of her conviction. "Believe me, my brother's alive."

Loki had no desire to argue with her. She could believe anything she damn well pleased, and if it comforted her to think the soldier had survived the coup, so be it.

"May I kindly have my book now?" he asked impatiently, and stretched out his arm. Normally he would have just magicked it back into his possession, but one of Odin's little stipulations was that he have his magic taken away while in the care of his 'brother' on Midgard.

Darcy reluctantly handed it to him. "Is there anything I can say or do to convince you to take this on with me?" she asked, and boldly held his eyes.

"Not a single thing, Miss Lewis." Now that he had his book back, he turned and walked out the door. Before he left the kitchen, he glanced over his shoulder and experienced a small twinge of regret when he saw her head bowed in defeat. He couldn't help feeling bad for her, but not enough that he'd sacrifice the first free time he'd had in months.

By the time he arrived back in his room, his sympathy for the girl's plight had waned. He'd noticed her before, plenty of times. Darcy Lewis was a pretty thing, or could be. If she got rid of those damned glasses and wore more flattering clothing. Those large sweaters did nothing to enhance what nature had generously given her. If she wore any makeup, it would surprise him. She seemed downright afraid of her own femininity.

Loki had no use for females in general, save his mother and maybe Sif. Oh, they had their place, he'd be the first to admit, but that was generally atop a bed smelling of perfumes and sex. He'd had his share, being a Prince of Asgard, and walked away free of any emotional entanglements, thankful for it.

He'd seen firsthand what a woman could do to mess up men's lives. Loki didn't need anything when it came to women. In his opinion, they were nothing but a temporary distraction.

Fandral, once one of his closest and truest friends, had been taken in by many women's charms. His mistake had nearly cost him his life once. Fandral continued to carry the scars of his weakness, not that he'd learned his lesson, Loki noted. He had come dangerously close to messing up more than one quest by not keeping his manhood in his trousers. The man had a weakness for a pretty face.

Reaching his room, Loki shut the door and sat down in the plush chair closest to the window. He gazed out over the city, now completely rebuilt thanks to SHIELD and his brother's comrade's efforts. One would never know of the destruction that had rained down thanks to him, but he could still see the sorrow in some of their faces.

He turned to the book in his hand, turning it to the page he had marked, trying to reign in sad thoughts but all he could think of was the young mortal girl who intrigued him more than anything else in this pitiful, boring realm.


	2. Chapter 2

Sooner Or Later

CHAPTER 2:

Agent Thomas Watkins stepped off the elevator into the lab at SHIELD Headquarters. The man removed his sunglasses and fiddled with them as he waited for Darcy to acknowledge him.

She offered him a fragile smile and hoped he hadn't come to ask her to dinner. Her appetite had vanished when Loki, had refused to help her. Not only was he not interested, but he'd barely given her a chance to tell him about Michael. Nor had he taken the time to hear her proposal. Darcy didn't know what she was going to do now. Fury had refused any help from SHIELD or the Avengers, saying that Costa Rica was none of his concern and that the Military would take care of it.

"Did you talk to him?" Tom asked anxiously. "The man you thought could help you?"

Tom was a decent, hardworking guy. He'd been Darcy's most persistent 'suitor', Thor's words, for the last couple years. He was cute, and nice enough, but not really her type.

"Darcy?" he tried again when she didn't immediately respond.

"I talked to him."

"And…?" Tom pressed. "Did he agree to go with you?"

"No." she answered flatly.

A short, tense silence followed her announcement. "You aren't going alone, then, are you?"

"Of course I am!" she insisted, irritated that he'd suggest otherwise. "I have to! Don't you see? Michael's my brother!"

"But I thought Director Fury advised you against it? He said there wasn't anything SHIELD could do if you got yourself in trouble."

"It doesn't matter what Fury or anyone else says!" Darcy cried. "I have to know what's happened to him. I don't have any other option. Michael would never leave me, and I refuse to just abandon him."

The Agent lowered his head and slowly turned the sunglasses between his nimble fingers. "I'm going to worry about you, Darcy, off in a foreign country, with no one there to protect you. You know I'd go with you myself but—"

"Fury would ream your ass…"

Tom appeared relieved when she offered him a ready excuse.

"I'd go in a heartbeat if it wasn't for SHIELD."

Darcy patted his forearm. "I know."

The Agent's eyes met hers. "How about dinner tonight? I checked in at Tommassino's and the special is chicken marsala. I know how you like Italian."

"Thanks, but not tonight," Darcy said softly, knowing she was disappointing him. "I've got a ton of work to do, ah, in the lab."

She had to find her brother. If she died in the process, so be it, but she refused to sit back and do nothing.

* * *

Her 'apartment' was dark, but cool when Darcy arrived back at Stark Tower. She switched on the light and opened the top three buttons of her shirt, slipped off her shoes, and sat on her small sofa. She closed her eyes and let the cool air circulating the room revive her.

"**Good evening, Miss Lewis. You look especially tired tonight. Might I be of any assistance?"** a charming, calm voice filled the room.

"No thank you, Jarvis. Not tonight, buddy." Darcy answered the A.I.

"**Alright then, Mr. Stark and Miss Potts are not due to return for 6 more days. Please let me know if you require anything further. Goodnight."** She heard a small beep and then there was silence once more.

A drop of perspiration slowly rolled from her neck toward the valley between her ample breasts. She pinched her lips, remembering how the Asgardian's gaze had fallen to her breasts when she had spoken to him earlier.

The man was dark and dangerous, a thrilling thing to Darcy, but she'd been a fool to ask for his help. She should've known better, but she was desperate. He'd stood within inches of her, invading her space, filling up the room with his presence. She could feel his heat, smell the uniquely masculine scent of him. The expression on his cold, extremely handsome face had been unreadable except when she'd told him she'd do anything for him to help her. Then, and only then, had any expression leaked into his features, and he'd silently laughed at her.

Annoyed, she rose and changed out of her clothes and into some cotton pants and a tank-top. With a critical eye, she watered her plants on the window sill.

Darcy's grandmother, her namesake, had instilled a love of flowers in her. Darcy had been an avid student until her grandmother's death when she was eleven. She'd grieved the death of Grammy more than she had the loss of her own mother.

Grammy had filled the shoes of Marian Lewis soon after she'd abandoned her family and disappeared. Darcy and Michael had only been five and seven and far too young to comprehend what happened. Over the course of years rumors had reached Darcy's ears about her mother's weaknesses. Stories of a woman addicted to alcohol and men.

After her mother's disappearance, their father had asked Grammy for help, so she'd moved in with the family.

Grammy was a grand woman who lacked neither grace, nor charm. Whenever there was a death in the community, Grammy would visit the family home, stop the clocks, cover the mirrors with sheets and place a cup of salt in the window sill. More often than not Darcy and Michael accompanied her on such trips. Darcy never fully understood the purpose behind these rituals and didn't think to ask before Grammy's passing.

But when her father had laid his own mother to rest, Darcy had left Jane and Eric and raced home, and with tears streaming down her face, she'd reverently stopped the giant grandfather clock that tolled in the study and covered the bathroom mirror with a clean white sheet. Last, she'd dutifully set the salt in the kitchen window, then hurried back to the funeral home, knowing her grandmother would have approved.

The night before the news of the coup had reached Darcy, she'd woken with her heart racing frantically, her head pounding. Instinctively she'd known something was terribly wrong with her brother. Many hours had passed before she'd heard that the government of Zarcero had fallen and guerillas had taken over the capital. As days progressed, news of atrocities committed against the people of Zarcero filled the TV. Darcy had watched in horror, hoping her brother and his small, floundering group had been spared.

The feeling that Michael was in trouble hadn't left Darcy since that night. If anything, the sensation had intensified.

There was no other choice. She was going, with or without help.

* * *

The next day, Loki literally ran into Darcy in the library of Stark Tower. He had bent down to return the book he'd been reading, when he'd felt his backside bump against a soft, womanly figure. He'd turned around, prepared to apologize. The words froze on his lips as his gaze slammed into Darcy Lewis's.

From his shocked expression, Darcy had actually managed to sneak up on him.

"Hey," she greeted him.

He nodded slightly and was ready to turn away when he noticed the bag in her hand.

"I'm getting stuff ready for my trip to Zarcero," she informed him.

He reached into the bag and picked out a flare and wondered if it was worth the effort to tell her that these were the last thing she was going to need.

"I thought it might come in handy," she said, studying him.

Loki tossed it back inside her bag. "Of course, if you want to alert the entire country that you've arrived."

"Oh, but I thought—" She stopped abruptly, clamping her mouth shut.

Loki put the book away, grabbed another and promptly left the library. At his best estimate, the young woman wouldn't last five minutes. If that.

He opened his door and was about to step inside when she called out to him.

"Loki…"

Groaning inwardly, he turned. "What is it now?" he demanded, making sure she knew he resented the intrusion.

To her credit, she didn't cower the way some would. "I won't be long." She stood in the hallway, looking uneasy but determined. The woman had mettle, he'd say that for her.

"When I approached you earlier, you didn't give me the chance to make my proposal."

"Any offer you could make wouldn't interest me." He didn't leave room for misunderstanding. Nothing she could propose would be enough to persuade him to join her in her suicidal mission.

"I—nevermind, then." Her shoulders fell and she nodded, accepting his final word. "Sorry for wasting your time. Bye, Loki."

He didn't respond, merely walked into his room and shut the door, eager to make his escape.

"Damn fool woman," he muttered as he crossed the room.

The text tone on his cell phone SHIELD had 'given' him was going off when Loki entered. Only one person in all of Midgard had ever called him on it: Thor.

"How's the honeymoon?" Loki asked when he reached his brother.

"Very well indeed, brother," Thor laughed merrily. He had gotten much better using Midgardian technology over the last 2 years.

"I thought I would check and see how you are fairing," Thor said.

"I am well," Loki muttered. Damn, but he couldn't get that pesky woman off his mind.

Thor hesitated. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Loki snapped.

"Well, something is troubling you. I can hear it in your voice."

Loki told him of Darcy's plans.

"She's going to get herself killed," Thor announced flatly. Loki didn't want to think about what would happen to Darcy Lewis when the rebel soldiers got hold of her. Odds were they'd torture her, rape her, and then take sadistic pleasure in killing her.

"Are you going to help her?"

Loki's response was emphatic. "Of course not."

"Would you like to know what I think?" Thor said, and laughed lightly.

"I don't want to know."

"You need the touch of a woman."

"What in the nine-"

"You have been too long without a woman, brother," Thor pronounced. "Otherwise, this business with Lady Darcy would not be bothering you so much."

"The last thing I need is a woman."

"Take my advice, Loki, find yourself a lovely maiden and seek the solace you need in her arms. Trust me, you'll feel worlds better in the morning."

Sex was Thor's solution to everything. "That's not going to stop the girl from risking her pretty fool neck," Loki insisted.

"Perhaps not, but you may not feel responsible for her death."

"I don't accept any responsibility for whatever happens to her."

Thor chuckled, that damned laugh of his that caused Loki's jaw to clench.

"And what is so funny?"

"You," Thor returned evenly. "You're tempted to do it.

"The hell I am." It would take a rabid bilgesnipe to move him from his spread. He wasn't about to let some silly mortal girl run his existence. If she was insistent on getting herself killed, it wasn't his problem.

"Admit it, brother, you want her."

"It's time we ended this conversation."

Loki went to press the button when he heard Thor laugh and shout, "Call me when you get back from Zarcero."

"That'll be the day I kneel to you," Loki muttered, satisfied.

The restlessness that plagued Loki the rest of the day and all of the next refused to go away. Again and again he reminded himself that Darcy wasn't his responsibility. As far as he was concerned, the woman was on her own.

He didn't want to become involved. But if she insisted on rescuing her brother, death would come as a blessing.

There had to be a way to get her to listen to reason and at the same time absolve him of any guilt. The idea of how to do both came to him the following afternoon.

* * *

Loki whistled as he walked into SHIELD Headquarters, his mood greatly improved. He reached the lab and Darcy was speaking to one of the other scientists, but her gaze was immediately drawn to his. He noted the surprise and hope filter into her eyes as he sauntered over.

"Can I help you?" she asked, clearly struggling to maintain a smooth voice. The man next to her gave Loki a dirty look, handed her some papers and walked out of the lab, the door sliding shut behind him, leaving the two completely alone.

"Are you still intent on traveling by yourself?" he asked briskly.

"Yeah. My flight is already booked. I leave in two days."

"I've had a change of heart," he said, leaning indolently on the counter.

Her relief was evident. "I thought you didn't care? I mean…"

"And I do not. And I am not doing this for nothing. There are other more pressing concerns we should discuss first."

She blinked and stared at him as if unsure she'd heard him correctly. "Such as?"

"Your 'payment' in exchange for my services. You did say 'anything', did you not?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?"

"You are a maiden, yes?" He spoke slowly, letting his words sink into that thick, stubborn skull of hers.

For a moment, Darcy looked confused until realization dawned on her. Her eyes went incredibly round, and she swallowed uncomfortably. "That's none of your damn business."

Loki laughed smoothly. "That tells me everything I need to know. I'll overlook your lack of experience. Generally, I prefer a woman seasoned in the art of lovemaking."

Darcy bristled. "What exactly are you saying, Loki?" She took two small steps away from him as if she feared contamination.

"A bargain."

Darcy didn't say anything for a couple of moments, then swallowed hard and asked, "What kind of….'bargain'?"

Loki smiled slowly and looked her over, allowing his gaze to linger over the generous fullness of her chest and the delicious curve of her hips. He was sure to let his appreciation show in his eyes.

"One night. You and I together, all night. In exchange I will accompany you on your...mission."

Her eyes widened to such proportions that he struggled to keep from laughing outright. To say she hesitated would be an understatement.

"It's a 'take-it-or-leave-it' offer, my dear Darcy," he said. She'd leave it. There wasn't a single doubt in Loki's mind. If she decided to do this on her own, the she would leave him with a clean conscience. He'd made the proposal. Either she agreed or not; it was up to her.

Satisfied, he turned to go. He made it all the way to the door before she stopped him.

"Loki….wait," she called out to him in a voice that trembled.

Confident, he turned back.

She smiled weakly. "How about tomorrow night?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sooner Or Later

Chapter 3:

* * *

_The guy was insane._ That was the only possible explanation, Darcy decided, for what he'd asked—no demanded—of her.

He'd luckily guessed correctly that she was a virgin. Her experience with guys was limited to a few heavy petting sessions in college. She'd just never felt right about it. None of those guys had ever really interested her all that much. Hadn't sparked that fire in her that she had read so much about. So she never followed through.

In an effort to pull herself together emotionally and physically, Darcy gripped the dresser with both hands and took in several deep, calming breaths. She had no choice; she needed Loki. For protection, for guidance. For survival.

Once she found her brother, she could be rid of the Asgardian. If the price for his help cost Darcy her virginity, so be it. She'd gladly pay that and a hell of a lot more if it meant saving her brother.

She'd close her eyes, grit her teeth, and bear the humiliation. It'd be over soon enough.

* * *

When the chime rang to her door, Darcy quickly surveyed the scene. The dinner table was set, a bottle of wine was on ice, and the food was ready to be cooked.

She squared her shoulders before opening the door. The trickster God stood on the other side of the threshold. He looked none to pleased for a man who was about to receive the most precious gift she had to give. He studied the full length of her.

Darcy was well aware of how she looked. She'd dressed as if the temperature dipped below freezing instead of soaring into the mid-nineties. She knew her features were pale. The blush she'd added to her cheeks had failed to disguise her pallor. Her long-sleeved shirt was buttoned all the way to her chin, and the collar seemed to have a choke hold around her neck.

Silently she held the door open for him. He wore his Asgardian garb, she noted. When he walked into her apartment, she realized just how much he towered over her, dwarfing her. She didn't remember him being _so_ large before.

His gaze moved past her to the dining room table, and he looked confused.

"I… thought we'd have dinner first," she suggested, hating the way her voice trembled slightly.

"As you wish."

Darcy's hands felt clammy. She rubbed them together and made an effort at conversation. It soon became apparent that Loki wasn't interested in small talk.

"If you wanna open the wine bottle, I'll put the steaks on," she said into the silence. "I take it you like yours rare?"

"Very rare."

Darcy didn't know how she'd manage to down a single bite of her dinner, but she'd face it when the time came. Her heart was racing already, and she felt light-headed and dizzy, and they hadn't made it to the bedroom yet.

While he dealt with the wine bottle, she headed to her little kitchen. Loki appeared a couple minutes later, bringing her a wineglass.

"Thanks."

He studied her. Every move she made. His eyes were like those of a hawk, watching its prey, ready for just the precise moment to pounce.

"Smile." He spoke suddenly.

Her head came up. "I'm sorry?"

"You heard me perfectly; I asked you to smile for me. You look like you expect me to skewer and roast you over that stove any minute now." He mocked her with that cocky grin of his.

With a determined effort, she managed a half-hearted smile. "There, is that better?"

"A valiant effort, but not much."

Darcy focused her attention on the meat and flipped both steaks.

"You're overplaying the martyr bit, my dear," he offered next.

Her fingers tightened around the spatula, but she didn't take the bait.

"What's the matter, Miss Lewis? Are you afraid you might enjoy yourself? It can be a pleasurable experience if you let it," he added.

She stopped herself from responding. She'd agreed to his terms and came of her own free will, but she still thought he was a cold-blooded bastard.

"That's it, isn't it?" Loki demanded gleefully. "You're afraid you might enjoy it."

She couldn't shut up any more. "I sincerely doubt that," she blurted out, forcing her voice to remain even.

His laugh was low and mocking. "There are ways of making you want me. Trust me, girl, before I'm finished, you will _beg_ me to take you."

He moved closer, so close she could feel his breath against her temple. Darcy stiffened. It was all she could do to keep from backing away from him. By sheer force of will, she managed to hold her ground.

"Do all Asgardians have such a colossal ego?" she challenged. "Or is it just you? You believe that you're so damn irresistible that I'll beg you to make love to me?" She made his claim sound ridiculous. "All I can say is that you must be listening to women you've paid for this sort of enjoyment."

"Are you suggesting I'm not paying you?" he taunted.

Darcy blanched.

"Don't worry about it, pet. Comfort yourself any way you wish. If you want to tell yourself you're doing this for your brother, for SHIELD, for Midgard, then by all means, do so. If you've convinced yourself you're making a noble sacrifice of your virginity, then that is all right by me. Make it easy on yourself, it makes no difference to one such as myself." He tapped his finger against her nose, and involuntarily she flinched. The small display of weakness appeared to amuse him.

He trailed his forefinger down the side of her face, then idly took a route over her shoulder and lower to the crest of her chest. He paused, like a cat toying with a mouse, leaving her to suffer the anticipation of him circling her nipple. In that moment, Darcy almost hated him.

"Tell yourself anything you want, Darcy," her whispered seductively. "if it will make the lovemaking easier for you. But we both know the truth, don't we?"

"I dunno what you're talking about."

He laughed, but the sound was devoid of amusement. "You've been wanting to rid yourself of your maidenhead for a good long time now, haven't you?"

She sucked in her breath. "No," she denied vehemently.

Then, without reason, he backed away from her and sipped his wine. "It matters not, you have the perfect excuse. You're doing it for your dear brother. Just don't be shocked when you learn he's already dead."

"Don't say that!" she shouted. "Why would I agree to this if he wasn't?"

"That's the real question, don't you think?" he asked calmly.

Shaking violently, Darcy hurriedly dished the steaks onto a platter and carried them back to the dining room. Loki followed.

Disguising her distress behind a smiling façade, she set the platter in the center of the table, then brought out two salad bowls from the refrigerator.

"You can sit," she said, and took her place at the far end of the table, as if this were a festive dinner party. She waited while he took his chair before removing the napkin and setting it in her lap.

He reached for his fork. She reached for hers and she waited for him to sample the salad.

He didn't comment, which was just as well, Darcy decided. Loki acted as if this were a contest on how fast someone could consume a meal. He'd sliced into his steak before she'd had more than two bites of her salad.

* * *

The girl had nerve. Loki would say that for her. He'd mocked and ridiculed and tried to intimidate her. Yet for all intents and purposes it looked as if she actually intended to follow through with their agreement.

Damn, it all to hell, this wasn't the way it was supposed to happen. He'd fully expected her to buckle. Okay, so it was going to take more than a few idle threats. He was prepared for that as well.

"How…is everything?" she asked.

"Adequate." If she was looking for him to gush all over himself complimenting her, then she had a long wait. These delay tactics of hers would be good for only so long. He had to hand it to her; thus far her strategy had worked.

He hadn't anticipated her making him dinner. The way he figured, he'd arrive and five minutes later her have her backside buried against her bed. It was a lot longer than those rebel soldiers would give her if they got their hands on her. The thought didn't comfort him, and that bothered him even more.

He finished long before she did, stood, and carried his plate to the kitchen.

"Are you ready?" he asked, looking down the hallway toward what was sure to be her bedroom.

"I…uh…haven't finished eating. I'll be done in a minute. Have another glass of wine, if you want. There's plenty left."

"No thank you."

He could almost see the dread settle over her. With a dignity reserved for those who could afford it, she placed the napkin on the table and stood. Her steps were weighted with reluctance.

She led him to her bedroom and turned abruptly to face him. "If you don't mind, I kinda wanna brush my teeth first."

Loki hesitated, then shrugged. "As you wish, but sooner or later you're going to have to make good on your promise, pet." While he waited, he sat on the edge of the mattress and unbuckled his boots.

Darcy took a garment into the bathroom with her. Her steps were slow, as if she were royalty walking to the guillotine.

"Let your hair down," he instructed.

She hesitated, then nodded.

By the time she returned, Loki had stripped out of his leathers and was under the sheets, his back against the headboard. He locked his hands behind his head, his elbows jutting out one either side.

When he saw her, he let out a small, unintentional gasp. Her chestnut hair flowed halfway down the middle of her back in loose, luxurious curls. The garment she had chosen was a short black nightgown that hugged her luscious curves sinfully, as if a second skin. But still loose enough to not be restricting. It reached just below her hips, giving him a perfect view of her surprisingly lovely legs. If she was hoping the nervousness in her eyes would persuade him not to touch her, she was wrong. "Lovely," he whispered.

"What?" Darcy asked.

"Come closer," he covered.

"Are you naked?" Her eyes shifted away from his torso.

He grinned slowly. "What do you think?"

She dragged in a deep breath, stiffened, and closed her eyes.

"Are you ready to abandon your brother so quickly?"

"No," Darcy insisted shakily. "A deal's a deal. You can do with me whatever you want."

"Oh, I intend to," he said, leaving no room for doubt.

"You're a bastard."

Loki laughed. "Actually, I am."

Darcy glanced over her shoulder. "Can I turn off the light first?"

"Leave it on."

A look of panic came over her, and she dashed from the bedroom. Loki resisted the urge to laugh outright. He hadn't so much as touched her and she was racing for the hills. He loved it. The poor mortal maiden was deathly afraid of a naked God.

To his surprise, she returned a moment later with the wine. She drank directly from the bottle herself.

"Charming…" Loki deadpanned.

Darcy ignored him, dipping her head back and liberally downing the alcohol.

"Getting drunk won't help," he told her.

"Don't be so sure." She pressed the back of her hand against her lips and wiped away the moisture. "Is there anything you want me to do?"

"Plenty," he assured her, "but we'll get to that soon enough."

Darcy crumpled onto the edge of the bed as if her legs would no longer hold her. The nightgown shifted in front, exposing even more of the swell of her breasts. Loki was intrigued. She had beautiful breasts, lush and impressively full.

Thor was right: he had been too long without a woman. Darcy Lewis was beginning to look like seduction incarnate.

"Kiss me," he ordered.

Her eyes appeared enormous as her gaze settled on his mouth. She hesitated, gulped down another swallow of wine, and shifted toward him.

Loki took the bottle from her hand and set it on the nightstand, not taking his eyes off hers. "I promise not to bite." He clasped her firmly about the waist and dragged her across the top of the mattress until her torso was pressed against his. Her eyes were huge, her face deathly pale, and she held his look, waiting.

He eased forward slightly and touched her lips softly with his. He wasn't a cruel lover, and despite himself, he almost felt sorry for her.

She didn't resist, but she was as stiff as a board.

"Relax," he whispered impatiently.

"I'm trying."

"Try harder." Then, because he was angry with himself for being _so_ gentle with her, he buried his fingers in her hair, captured her head between his hands and yanked her mouth to his. The least she owed him for all his trouble was a proper kiss. He felt the peaks of her breasts and battled the growing excitement that threatened to overtake him. Giving himself over to the sensation, he hungrily claimed her lips, slipping his tongue between them and sweeping her mouth.

She squirmed, objecting slightly to the invasion, and he let her, although her silk-covered breasts stroking his chest were a torment all their own. To her credit, she didn't pull away. If they continued like this, soon there would be no turning back.

"This part's not so bad." She whispered huskily when he'd finished.

This wasn't working the way Loki had planned. He kissed her again, and this time her tongue shyly met his, welcoming his invasion. Her breathing deepened and he demanded more and more of her. To his surprise she freely wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You like this, do you?" He chuckled, wanting her to believe he remained unaffected. He was grateful for the blanket, which concealed his arousal. Her ability to excite him came as a surprise. He hadn't counted on her having this strong an effect on him.

"What do you want next?"

The only way his plan would work was if he made this as unpleasant for her as possible. "Undress."

"You want me to take off my clothes?"

"I believe that is what I said."

She looked toward the wall.

"Leave the light on."

* * *

_Ahhh! Sorry for being so evil and leaving a cliffy like this. It'll be worth it in the next chapter though. *wink*_


	4. Chapter 4

Sooner Or Later

Chapter 4

* * *

Recap:

"_You like this, do you?" He chuckled, wanting her to believe he remained unaffected. He was grateful for the blanket, which concealed his arousal. Her ability to excite him came as a surprise. He hadn't counted on her having this strong an effect on him._

"_What do you want next?"_

_The only way his plan would work was if he made this as unpleasant for her as possible. _

"_Undress."_

"_You want me to take off my clothes?"_

"_I believe that is what I said."_

_She looked toward the wall._

"_Leave the light on."_

* * *

Ever so slowly, Darcy climbed off the bed and stood directly in front of him. She was nervous as she slowly slipped down the straps, taking her time with each one. Unfortunately, she wasn't aware how much her hesitation enhanced his anticipation. With her eyes closed, she slipped the slick fabric down her body to pool at her feet.

Loki swallowed a gasp, shocked by her beauty. She was magnificent. Her breasts rose full and proud, her stomach was flat and smooth that flared to hips that were wide and inviting. With her hands clenched at her sides, she stood before him with a body worthy of a Goddess.

Kneeling on the bed, he captured a nipple between his lips. She squeezed her eyes closed and whimpered softly as he continued to slide his tongue over her warm skin. She arched her back and bit her lower lip.

Unable to wait any longer, he touched her breasts with his hands, bunching them together and squeezing them gently. Her nipples hardened beneath his touch, beading proudly. Her skin was soft, softer than any he had ever touched.

Nuzzling her neck with his lips, Loki ran his hands over her hips and ass, familiarizing himself with the silky feel of her. The Nine help him, he'd never experienced anything quite like this, and he was the one will a millennia of experience. Most of it had been with women, and some men, more practiced and skilled than this naïve mortal. Yet Loki had rarely felt like this. Need clawed at his insides until it became a fierce kind of pain.

His finger touched the, surprisingly smooth juncture of her thighs. She made a small sound.

"Open your legs for me, Pet." No longer did he sound like himself. His voice was husky with need.

"Please….just let me turn off..."

"No. Open for me, Darcy," he said again more forcefully this time.

"I can't."

Loki heard the anger in her voice, but it didn't sway him. Before another beat of his heart, she braced her feet a few inches apart.

"Very good," he praised her, and then, because he wasn't sure what she expected him to do, leaned forward and kissed her belly. Working his lips upward, he caught her nipple between his lips and sucked greedily. She swallowed a moan and he smiled to himself, pleased to note he wasn't the only one caught up in what they were doing.

He kissed her lips, subtly coaxing her responses and then returned his mouth to her breasts. He couldn't seem to get enough of them. Darcy gasped, and he took full advantage of her surprise to slip a finger inside her, delving between the soft folds of her femininity.

She tensed and started to struggle, but he braced his free hand against her waist.

"Relax, Darcy," he whispered softly in her ear. "I vow not to hurt you."

Lightly he began to stroke her sensitive flesh. It didn't take long before she was breathing harder.

"See? Did I not tell you this would be good?"

Darcy's eyes remained shut. Loki opened her legs farther apart with his hand and covered her mouth with his own.

His head spun and his control was close to snapping. Darcy was soft and wet and on the verge of climaxing. She wasn't the only one deeply affected. Touching her like this was driving him mad.

His entire body was throbbing. Either the stopped right that minute or they charged full speed ahead. Loki opened and closed his eyes in an effort to clear his thoughts. He felt as if he were sinking into a deep, dark abyss.

It came to him then, what should have been abundantly clear from the start. Darcy Lewis wouldn't turn tail and run. Too much was at stake; she had no choice. She was his for the taking. Any hope of her backing out of their deal was lost, and honestly he was glad for it, because he wanted her. This stodgy, dull mortal had turned the tables on him. He was so damned entranced by her, he was close to losing his mind right then and there.

Not wasting anymore time, he caught her by the shoulders and hauled her onto the mattress. Again, he was amazed by her softness. She was so smooth and sweet. He kissed her, holding nothing back, then cursed under his breath when the room started to sway.

"What's wrong?" Darcy asked.

"You. Myself. Damn it all, it's not supposed to be this good."

Fighting the need to rush, Loki positioned himself between her legs, spreading them wide to accommodate his hips. When she felt the tip of his hardness rubbing against her, she gasped and her eyes flew open.

In a moment of tenderness, Loki cupped her cheek in his large hand. "I will go as slow as you need," he promised, forcing himself to remember she was but a maiden.

"Loki," she cried, "kiss me. It won't hurt so bad if you kiss me."

The room began to spin once more, only faster this time. He ignored the sensation and did as she asked, lowering his mouth to hers.

The kiss was wet and wild, as out of control as Loki was starting to feel. The world began to tumble into a deep, dark precipice, taking him with it. He battled the sensation as long as he could.

He heard himself moan, felt Darcy direct his mouth back to hers and kiss him. Her taste was too intoxicating. All sweetness. The woman had definitely given him a surprise.

He tried, Odin knew he tried. He reared back his head and pushed forward, but his aim was poor. He lowered his hand to his cock, to guide himself into her. Darcy closed her eyes and turned her head, knowing there would be pain. He regretted bringing her pain. "I'll never hurt you, Darcy." he whispered.

It was the last conscious thought Loki remembered having.

The next time he opened his eyes, it was morning.

* * *

A/N: Don't worry, there's still lots to come. Wanted to at least get SOMETHING out to you guys after last chapter's cliffy.


End file.
